1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fences. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of modular picket fences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, prior art wrought iron fences are well known in the art. These prior art wrought iron fences have become especially popular in recent years as protective fencing around swimming pools, gardens and serve as security barriers around patios and entryways. The wrought iron fences are formed from rods or tubes of metal which are welded to upper and lower rails to form panels or sections. The panels are either welded between upright metal posts or bolted to the upright posts. The iron fences are sturdy but have a number of problems such as the welded areas are susceptible to rusting even when painted and if galvanized components are used the welding destroys the coating at the welded area that leads to rust. The wrought iron fences are usually assembled and joined together at the job site and required considerable skill and time on the part of the professional artisans. For this reason, they are relatively expensive.
The following three (3) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,885 issued to Leone on Sep. 29, 1992 for xe2x80x9cPicket Fence Assemblyxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLeonexe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,001 issued to Reinbold on Mar. 16, 1999 for xe2x80x9cModular Fence Structurexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cReinboldxe2x80x9d); and
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,481 issued to Scheide on Apr. 25, 2000 for xe2x80x9cSecurity Fence Rail Bracketxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cScheidexe2x80x9d).
Leone discloses a picket fence assembly which comprises an upper rail, a lower rail and a plurality of vertically disposed pickets. Each rail has a plurality of non-circular apertures that extend therethrough in substantial vertical alignment. Each picket extends through one of the apertures in the upper rail and through one of the aligned apertures in the lower rail. The pickets have upper and lower indentations for engaging the upper and lower rails. The pickets are respectively held in the apertures and are axially movable in the apertures to a locking position at which the indentations in the pickets are engaged by the rails and axial movement of the pickets relative to the rails is prevented. The rails are provided with a frictional locking means, such that the pickets are engaged in a frictional fit therewith in the locking position wherein rotational movement of the pickets is restrained. The frictional locking means comprises a plurality of paired opposed indentations in the flanges of the rails. The indentations conform with the perimeter configuration of the pickets in the locking position.
Reinbold discloses a modular fence structure which includes a plurality of posts having vertically spaced ribs on confronting surfaces for supporting the respective end portion of inverted U-shaped rails. The rails have a plurality of longitudinally equally spaced vertically aligned apertures with each aperture having a tab portion of the U-shaped rail bight portion projecting into the aperture. A plurality of pickets are cooperatively received by the respective aligned apertures with each picket having a pair of transverse longitudinally spaced slots in its wall cooperatively nesting a respective tab projecting into each slot. An inverted L-shaped spring clip enters the respective aperture on that side of the post opposite its slot to engage upper and lower surfaces of the bight portion of the respective rail adjacent the aperture and lock the respective picket against movement relative to the rails.
Scheide discloses a security fence rail bracket for supporting a fence rail which includes a hollow body with an open-topped cavity and an end wall with a cross-shaped aperture through which a bolt is passed into a fence post. The angularity of the body with respect to the post surface is adjusted by installing one or more tapered spacers between the body and the post. The spacers have nesting bosses and recesses, and offset slots through which the bolt passes.
It is desirable to provide a modular picket fence which may be formed from metal or other materials and easily and conveniently assembled on the job site by a professional or homeowner. It is also desirable to provide a modular picket fence which includes separate interconnecting modular parts that do not require any welding but a method of assembling them together in a less expensive way, thereby reducing costs and lowing assembled labor.
The present invention is a unique modular picket fence.
The modular picket fence comprises a pair of vertical posts positioned at suitable distance and adapted to be secured to a suitable support surface. At least one horizontal upper and lower rails extend between and secured to the vertical posts. The horizontal upper rail has a plurality of vertical apertures which are substantially aligned with a plurality of vertical apertures on the horizontal lower rail. A plurality of vertical pickets are respectively inserted through the vertical apertures of the upper rail and through aligned vertical apertures of the lower rail. Each picket has at least two transverse locking slotted apertures for respectively receiving a H-shaped locking clip to secure the picket to the rail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular picket fence which has a decorative and functional enclosure for any physical area formed from modular components permitting a complete customized fencing section which may be erected at the installation site, preferably from prefabricated metallic material.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a modular picket fence in the form that may be readily assembled from a set of modular components by a person or homeowner of ordinary skill and experience without the use of welding equipment or other special tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular picket fence which the manufactured components are reduced to a small number of very simple and inexpensive components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular picket fence which includes an insertable locking means that engages the picket and rail for precluding vertical movement of the pickets with respect to the rails.